ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Darkhawk: Over the Edge
''Darkhawk: Over the Edge ''is a superhero film directed by Bryan Singer and produced by Christopher Nolan. It stars Leo Howard as Christopher Powell, a high-school student who discovers a magical amulet that covers him with an alien armor, and he must protect the city from the mob who orders that Tombstone, a man with extraordinary strength, to catch him and kill him. Plot On the outskirts of space, the Shi'ar are deep in war with the Kree Empire. The 'Fraternity of Raptors' a group of soldiers covered in powerful armor, arrive and drive them back. But an unknown soldier clad in green armor accuses Kistur, another warrior, of being an intergalatic criminal. Kistur is killed when the unknown soldier rips off the power amulet which gives him his armor, causing him to suffocate. The amulet drifts through space, going towards our solar system. On present day, Christopher Powell (Leo Howard), an average high-school student, follows his dad (Eric Bana) one night to a long-forgotten amusement park, where he witnesses his father, the police chief, bribe crime boss Philippe Bazin (John Turturro). He feels sad that his father has betrayed his city, but is interrupted by a strange falling object. It is a purple, glowing amulet. He tries to investigate, but runs off with it when his father and Bazin tries to investigate. He returns home and puts on the amulet, and is covered with the same armor as Kistur. He flies through the city and begins to learn about the suit and how to use it, and actually uses it to stop a crime. He is labeled 'the Dark-Hawk' by the media due to the dark suit and the wing-like gliders under his arms. He promises to himself that he'll do what his dad couldn't, protect the city. He stops multiple crimes and makes multiple drug busts, and Bazin decides to get someone to stop him. He hires a assasin-for-hire named Tombstone (Lester Speight). Tombstone is super-strong and decides to find out who Darkhawk is. He is suprised about how young he is, and decides to investigate. Chistopher does suprisingly well in school, and actually asks out his crush and good friend Cheryl Colon (Maisie Williams). They go on the date, and it goes fairly well. While a news report is on, it is interrupted by Tombstone, who taunts Chris (without directly referring to his real identity) and is holding Cheryl captive, saying if he doesn't find him in 12 hours, her body will wash on shore. Chris uses the line Tombstone used and his armor to find them, in a strange aircraft on the outskirts of the city. He lands inside them, and complies with Tombstone by taking off his amulet, (Cheryl is unconscious) and gives it to him. Tombstone, however, doesn't comply with his side of the deal, and drops Cheryl out of the aircraft. Chris goes after her, and also manages to knock the amulet out of Tombstone's hands. He manages to put on the amulet and armor and save Cheryl and put her down in the city. He flies back to the aircraft and blows it up, yet Tombstone jumps out and lands in the same amusement park Chris found the amulet in. Tombstone reveals he is actually a hybrid of the Kree empire and a human, underneath his skin is hard rock, with joints at cetain part of his body. He also wants to destroy the Shi'ar race with thier own type of armor. The two battle across the city, with Tombstone gaining the upper hand due to Chris cairing about the civilians, causing him to be distracted and be beaten t near death. Tombstone almost rips off his amulet, but Chris, in a last chance, blasts them both to space. He puts the amulet of Tombstone and blasts him even further, resulting in Chris falling back to Earth. Chris gets a vision from Kistur, who's soul is still in the amulet. He reveals that he did do the misdeeds he was blamed for, and doesn't want the second Kistur to die before his full potential is reached. He controls the amulet and rips it off of Tombstone and back onto Chris. Tombstone suffocates while Chirs lands safely (barely) back on Earth. Cheryl rushes to Chris and discovers it's Chris. She is astonished and thanks him for saving her. They kiss, and Chris begins to explain as the movie ends. In a post credits scene, a strange being informs the boy in a yellow amulet (Rishi Doshi) that 'Kistur has returned' the boy transforms into the same armor the unknown soldier from the opening scene wore, and simply says 'Let's get started.' Cast Leo Howard as Chris Powell/Darkhawk Mairie Williams as Cheryl Colon Lester Spieght as Tombstone Sequel See: Darkhawk: Null Space